Vin de Dyné
Vin de Dyné is a commercial wine company located in Xinyi Valley on planet Vindle, a planet primarily inhabited by the Hermian (Lolitian) human subspecies. As of the beginning of 3018, it had two wineries, Dyné Rosé Winery and Shèng Dyné Winery, which respectively produced the table wine Dyné Rosé and the sacramental wine Shèng Dyné. History The Hermian husband and wife Desi Dyné and Loni Dyné were winemakers who began Vin de Dyné in 3005, although it was not available for commercial sale until 3007. They had worked on developing Dyné Rosé under a legal agreement with their employer Vozan Winery, and had created and began producing the wine for commercial sale in 3005. By early 3010, they had developed Shèng Dyné with the Hermian nun Mother Xue Lin; the wine was available for commercial sale by the end of that year. Most wine they sold before 3015 was a common wine of Vozan Winery (Vozani Red) produced through contract. The Dyné couple was killed during an attack in 3013. Their only child, daughter Lora Dyné who inherited the business, sold a controlling interest in the company to her distant paternal cousin Karan Dyné and his wife Pushpa Dyné (who had worked for a different winery), but continued to hold shares. The Dyné couple did not renew the contract with Vozan Winery in 3015 (originally for seven years but extended under the company founders), but became entirely independent, meaning they no longer produced common and less expensive wine for Vozan. They continue to operate the company. Dyné Rosé and Shèng Dyné were little known off world until the company began a "quiet and sophisticated" promotional campaign in 3015. While the wines are still relatively little known off world except to wine connoisseurs, their popularity is increasing, especially that of Dyné Rosé. Dyné Rosé Dyné Rosé Winery produces Dyné Rosé. The rosé wine has been produced since 3005 and was first sold commercially in 3007. It is made from the red eoa grape (Vitis eoa) which was long thought to be inferior for wine because of a slightly bitter taste. The bitterness could be removed chemically, but wine connoisseurs considered this an inferior process (although chemical alteration and acceleration are commonly used in "common" wines to tremendously increase production. Vozan Winery uses artificial processing of the eoa grape for its common eoa wines including Vozan Red). However, Loni Dyné discovered that if the wine was aged in barrels made of native cuelpoli wood and treated with a specific type of yeast, the bitterness disappeared naturally. Like most rosés, the wine is made from red grapes but the skin is removed from the mixture quicker than for red wines (this is traditionally 1 - 3 days). The fermentation in-barrel processes take about 40 days, then it is aged in a cuelpoli barrel for six months before bottling and sale. Typical of rosés, it is considered best if served between 7-13 °C (45-55 °F). It is primarily sipped when the weather is warm, and is considered to pair best with food developed in warm climates and with "summer" foods. Shèng Dyné Shèng Dyné Winery primarily produces Shèng Dyné. It is a red wine developed and first produced and sold in 3010. It is used primarily in religious services, particularly Christian communion. Like Dyné Rosé, it is made from the red eoa grape (Vitis eoa) and aged in barrels made of cuelpoli wood and treated with a specific type of yeast. The skins, however, are not removed until well into the winemaking process. The aging process, as for Dyné Rosé, is natural and not artificial. However, this is primarily for religious rather than connoisseur reasons. As used in many communion services, it is often mixed with water. The production of Shèng Dyné has been overseen since 3010 by the Hermian nun Mother Xue Lin and the sisters of Our Lady of Xinyi Valley. The fermentation processes take about 40 days in cuelpoli barrels, then it is aged in the bottle for a couple of months before sale. While its sales had largely been limited to planet Vindle, the heroism of Mother Lin and the sisters during the 3013 attack that killed Desi Dyné and Loni Dyné, and the advertising campaign, has increased its sales to religious groups off-planet. Unnamed Dyné Mother Lin and the sisters of Our Lady of Xinyi Valley, in conjunction with Karan Dyné and his wife Pushpa Dyné, developed a full-bodied red wine variety to appeal to connoisseurs. It is similar to and starts out much the same as Shèng Dyné, only with some important changes including that after the 40-day cuelpoli barrel fermentation process it is aged in a barrel for a year. The as-yet unnamed wine should be ready for sale in 3018. In 3017, the company launched a "naming campaign" to name the wine, with company owners choosing the finalists. The five finalists being considered are Dyné Lonidesí, Dyné Desiloní (both after the company's late founders), Xinyi Dyné (after the valley/nunnery that produces the grapes/wine), Dyné Cuelpolí (after the wood used in aging), and Dyné Pushpakarán (after the company's two current primary owners). See also Lora Dyné Category:Policenauts Category:Companies